


Blood in the Crib

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby!Sam, Blood, Fix-It, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: This was supposed to be the Endgame, the Great Plan, the End of It All, the last line in the sand, the last round of drinks. The end of the world in all its glory. What a pity that Gabriel happened to like this world and he saw no reason to let his asshole father screw with such innocent souls.





	Blood in the Crib

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm a bit...a bit more...behind with my prompt fics. Have a new one know that I only need to write 4 more and I will be done for this year xD *I know what's comin'*
> 
> Beta: my usual bitch CrowNoYami

  
  


Gabriel prowled in the darkness around the house he was observing. He knew exactly which house this was and what was supposed to happen within the next hour that night which was reason enough for him not to be here.   
  
This was supposed to be the Endgame, the Great Plan, the End of It All, the last line in the sand, the last round of drinks. The end of the world in all its glory. What a pity that Gabriel happened to like this world and he saw no reason to let his asshole father screw with such innocent souls.   
  
Growling, Gabriel had to pull his wings against to his back. His feathers used to be soft and of a clear golden colour but he spent many thousands of years as pagan and trickster his feathers had lost their bright golden hue. The gold had turned into amber and a few of his flight feather had taken an almost metallic green shade depending on the light. They had lost their softness too. Most of his feathers could cut through his enemies more effective than any blade could. Only his archangel blade, forged in Heaven, was deadlier than his wings.  
  
The many thousands of years as a pagan and trickster were the reason Gabriel had something against assholes fucking around with innocent souls, with  _children_ , because it went against every rule Gabriel had for himself.  
  
Looking at the house, Gabriel could see the four souls of the family within. The house of the child who would one day be the Righteous Man was already glowing bright and strong, shining past the light of the adults in the house. One soul wore scars, old, some old enough to be from childhood because she  _knew_. This mortal knew what was lurking in the dark and had fought against it… and lost.   
  
Ironic that Gabriel was one of the things lurking in the dark now.   
  
The lost battle of the battered soul was the reason for the taint of the other soul in the house. The taint of a demon. This one had made a deal to get her loved one back at a price. Normally, demons would fulfill your wish and ten years later the hellhounds would drag you down into the pit but not her… she was needed. Needed to bring  _him_  into the world. The last in the house was young, only six months to Gabriel’s endless existence but this one soul would bring the end of the world. Until then, the child would suffer. Suffer at the hands of his father, his brother, demons, angels, monsters, Heaven, and Hell.   
  
Gabriel wouldn’t let that happen. The young soul was so… pure. The last time he had seen such a pure light was before his father created humanity, before his brothers’ fall, before the fucking prophecy that condemned an innocent little boy to a life full of pain and hate. No, Gabriel wouldn’t allow it to happen.   
  
Snarling under his breath, he shook himself before he retook his position outside the house to watch it. He had to wait. Gabriel was a patient predator. He could wait until the demon appeared.   
  
Playing with a small star Gabriel had snatched away when he was young, since a missing star wouldn’t be… missed, Gabriel waited. The boy, the righteous one, was already asleep in his bed and the father, the hunter, was sitting in the living room fast asleep in front of the TV. The pure soul was wide awake and even from a distance, Gabriel could hear the happy noises the baby was making. Sounds only an innocent being could make. Smiling, Gabriel pictured the day in his mind he learned the soul’s name.  _Samuel_. What a weird coincidence that of all available names this one was chosen for him. Little Sam’s soul, because Gabriel refused to call him by his full name, was burning bright just like his brothers’ grace used to be. When he was still Samael and not Lucifer. Gabriel wouldn’t let another light like his, so bright and beautiful you want to bask in it, be destroyed on his fathers’ command.   
  
Suddenly that smell of sulfur tainted the frigid air of the November night and Gabriel’s eyes of burned amber and dark green, just like his wings, looked up to the window that belonged to Sam’s room. The soul with the taint, the mother, stood in the room watching over her youngest but now a demon was in this room too and not any demon. A strong one, sent from the deepest corner of the Pit to taint Sam for the Great Plan. 

Covering himself in his trickster magic, Gabriel teleported into the room.  
  
He was so well hidden, that neither demon nor human sensed his presence though Sam seemed to feel him as his big eyes focused on Gabriel immediately when he spied into the crib. Sam looked healthy but the smell of sulfur in the air wasn’t something he liked, and he pulled a face of disgust like only children could do. Smiling to himself, Gabriel focused on the other two beings in the room.  
  
“I told you my price when I brought your husband back from the dead. A moment alone with your second born son when he is six-month-old. You being here is a break of your deal… I won’t tolerate this. I can take back what I gave you and still have my prize.” Gabriel remained silent when he heard those words. True, the demon could take back what he had given Mary Winchester, the life of her husband, but would he go as far as kill the mother as well? It would leave the brother vulnerable and vulnerable could mean easy to influence in their case. Moving around the crib, Gabriel lay his finger on Sam’s lips when the baby made a sound of distress as he felt the archangel-turned-trickster step away. Gabriel inched his way closer to Mary and wrapped her in his strong wings forming a shield without touching her.   
  
Mary raised her head in defiance at the demon. “You can try demon, but I promise you I will find a way to destroy you if you try to touch my family. What business can a demon have with a baby? I won’t leave my son alone with you.” Foolish, but brave, Gabriel had to admit. Not everybody would dare to talk like that to a demon, but not playing by the rules seems to run in the bloodline.   
  
“You can only dream about fighting me, woman. Your sons have a destiny to fulfill. Heaven and Hell will fight over them until they surrender to our will. Their birth has been foretold since the Beginning and it marks the end of this world. Heaven and Hell will fight each other in one glorious battle and your sons will bring the armies against each other.”   
  
Gabriel could see Mary pale next to him. This was nothing a mother wanted to hear about her children, but the demon was far from done. “But Sam here… he has a special role to play. He is even more important than his brother.” The demon brushed the thought of Dean aside like the boy was nothing. “Sam will serve my Lord, so he can walk this world and for this, he needs to be prepared. Leave now woman or die next to your son and never witness how he grows to glory.”   
  
Mary took a step forward and Gabriel had to lift his wing to prevent her from walking into it. He had no problem using his wing to shield her, but he didn’t want anybody to touch them.   
  
“My son will never be anyone’s tool. He’s a baby, a human being and I will allow no one to play with him like he’s a piece on a board. Leave before I make use of how I learned to fight your kind.”   
  
The demon was fast, Gabriel had to admit that, but the its powers were useless against those of an archangel turned trickster god. Whatever the demon intended to do with Mary, it bounced off Gabriel’s wing and Sam started to cry when the magic dissolved in the room.   
  
The demon looked stunned for a moment as did Mary who didn’t understand what just happened. It was the right moment for Gabriel to reveal himself. “I don’t think so, jackass. Like the Lady said, her kids are none of your business and Sammy over there especially is not your business.” 

While Mary jumped away from Gabriel, the demon snarled. “You and your kind have no business here, pagan! You will die together with all the other vermin on this world when my Lord rises to power.” 

Chuckling, Gabriel shook his head at the demon in amusement. “That’s where you’re wrong, asshole. If the world was about to end… I would be one the first one to get the memo, you know? It used to be my job to spread His word among His creation. I got no memo and so there will be no end of the world. Piss off and tell my brother his time-out still stands for pissing daddy off, or I will burn you out of existence faster than you can smoke out of your meat-suit.”   
  
The demon glowered at Gabriel who never lost his taunting smirk and the archangel saw the moment the demon realized he wasn’t facing a regular pagan.   
  
“I wasn’t aware that some of you are already roaming the Earth,” the demon spat, and his hands jerked by his side. Gabriel sighed theatrically and spread his wings in a way demon and human were able to see them. The shadows of three sets of wings appeared behind him. It felt strange and foreign for Gabriel to show himself as an archangel again. That wasn’t him anymore.    
  
“I’m not one of them and I haven’t been for a long time. I just don’t approve with the so-called Great Plan. You have two choices now; either you can piss off and tell everybody that these kids are under my protection, especially the younger one, or I can wipe you off this planet and make it known that anybody touching these kids will suffer my wrath and my wrath is nothing to make fun about.”   
  
The demon hesitated at Gabriel’s words. He wasn’t sure if the demon had recognized him beyond his status as an archangel, but it didn’t matter when the demon tried to lunge for Sam. Gabriel moved out of instinct when the demon tried to go for the child. With his blade in his hand, Gabriel jumped the demon and slammed his blade between the ribs of the demons’ vessel while he smashed his hands over his mouth to prevent him from smoking out of his meat-suit.   
  
Gabriel pressed the demon, who had no power left to struggle, to the ground and watched the twisted being that was once a human soul died under the power of his blade. Only when the demon was dead under him did Gabriel notice scream of the baby next to him in the crib.   
  
Banishing his blade as he got up, Gabriel peered into the crib and snarled. When he had slammed his blade into the demon blood had splattered onto the crib… and it hit Sam . Gabriel could already see the taint of the demon blood on the small soul. This was his fault because he hadn’t been careful enough.   
  
He was about to pick up a wailing Sam when Gabriel heard another sound in the room. “Don’t you dare touch my son!” Mary Winchester held a shotgun in her hand and aimed it right at Gabriel who only scoffed at the display of aggression, but he was also very pleased with the mortal. “If I had any plans hurting your son I would have left the demon to do his business. You would be dead, and your children would grow up in the world of hunting and with an emotionally stunned father until Heaven and Hell made a move on them. I stopped the demon, but he managed to achieve his goal never the less, his blood his cursing through Sam’s veins now and I need to stop it.”   
  
Mary hesitated before she lowered her weapon. “What… who are you? I saw the wings…” Sighing, Gabriel cleaned off the blood from Sam and his crib that was still splattered over them. “Gabriel… they used to call me Gabriel.” Mary’s grip on her weapon tightened before she put it down. “Gabriel… like the…” Growling, Gabriel picked up a still crying Sam. “Don’t say it mortal. I used to be him though I haven’t been for longer than you can imagine. I’m here because I won’t allow my father or anybody else to use children like this. Children need to be protected. I’m doing this for Sam since he would suffer the most and I won’t allow this to come to pass.”   
  
Carefully, Mary stepped up to Gabriel and touched her son’s face with a care only a mother could have. “You said the demons’ blood is already running through his body… what can I do to help him?” Gabriel who still had Sam in his arms looked up at Mary and let his powers glow in his eyes. “You? Nothing. You don’t have to power to undo this, mortal. Demon blood in a human’s body tarnishes’ the soul the moment it enters. I can purify him, but it will change him even more than the demon would over time. He will need guidance when he gets older. The potential for magic runs in his blood, just like it runs in yours. Sam will need someone to teach him how to use it properly before someone else can teach him the wrong ways.”  
  
Gabriel gave Mary a few more credits in his book when she didn’t even flinch at his words. “Your help… it comes with a price, doesn’t it?” Voice hard and eyes like steel, Mary met Gabriel’s gaze who didn’t even tried to hide his smirk. “Yes and no. I will help him just to piss my family off. They deserve it and Sammy here doesn’t, but you’re right, there is always a price to be paid. The moment I purify Sam’s soul it will carry a mark, _my_ mark, and when his time on Earth is over, his soul will come to me, not Heaven, not Hell, not Purgatory, to _me_. That’s a privilege and a consequence at once. The price… the price is that I will be the one teaching him to use his powers. Sam will gain powers no one else but I can teach him to control. I’m an archangel and he was created to handle the power of an archangel, but I’m a trickster too. I can’t promise you what will happen to him in the future. The future is still in progress will change the moment I bind Sam to me, but anything is better than what’s waiting in his future now.”  
  
Mary looked at her son and sadness marked her features for a moment while Sam tried to grasp Gabriel’s wings. How Sam was still able to see his wings despite the demon blood in his veins was a mystery to him. “Will you protect him when I can’t Gabriel?” A surge of power ran through Gabriel’s grace, hidden under layers of chaotic pagan magic. The way Mary had said his name… it wasn’t a prayer, but it had the power of one and this prayer demanded an answer.  
  
“I promise, I will protect Sam with everything I have.”  
  
It seemed to be enough for Mary because she kissed her son on his rosy cheek and left the room. The power of the prayer which had demanded his answer dissolved and for the first time in millennia Gabriel felt… like an archangel again.  
  
For a moment, Gabriel looked at the still opened door before he cut his finger open on one of his feathers. Blood and grace welled up and Gabriel let three droplets of his blood drip into Sam’s open mouth.  
  
Sam stilled for a moment before his eyes flashed white with power before it turned gold until it settled back to his usual colourful eyes except for a thin ring of green-gold that appeared around the black of his pupil.  
  
Gabriel smiled down at Sam who yawned up at Gabriel. Gabriel archangel put the baby back into his crib and waited until Sam had fallen asleep. His soul burned brighter than ever, and the taint of the demon was burned out under the power of Gabriel’s blood and grace.  
  
Just when Gabriel turned around to leave a thought crossed his mind. A glimpse of the future, nothing specific but it made him smile anyway.

With a silent snap as not to wake the sleeping baby, Gabriel willed a soft plushy into existence and placed it next to Sam into the crib.  
  
The next morning, Mary found her youngest Sam fast asleep in his crib. He held tight to a brown plushy of a moose with tiny antlers. It wore a tiny green and red plaid shirt with golden wings stitched on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
